


Figlio della Luna

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anthropomorphic, Creature Fic, Depending on Later Chapters, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Il piccolo villaggio di Greenshaw viene turbato ormai da mesi dalle incursioni di un'inquietante creatura notturna; quando il “cacciatore di mostri” Sirius Black viene ingaggiato per catturarla, non può immaginare che l'incontro che farà in quella foresta cambierà per sempre la sua vita e svelerà il sanguinoso mistero dell'esistenza di Remus.





	1. Prologo – Desiderio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è una AU che iniziai a scrivere nel 2011 (!) in risposta ad una challenge indetta nella community wolfstar-ita (su LJ).

"Luna adesso sei madre _  
_ Ma chi fece di te _  
_ Una donna non c'è _  
_ Dimmi luna d'argento __  
Come lo cullerai  
Se le braccia non hai

Figlio della luna"

 _  
_ [Figlio della luna _-_ Mecano]  
  


  
La luna era alta nel cielo.  
  
Remus annusò l'aria, drizzando le orecchie e protendendo il corpo verso il cielo.  
Sì, la luna ora formava un cerchio perfetto, e presto _loro_ sarebbero arrivati.  
Rabbrividì; se l'avessero trovato, non avrebbero avuto alcuna pietà: portava ancora le cicatrici del suo ultimo incontro con loro, a testimoniarlo.  
Non voleva restare allo scoperto.  
Con un sospiro, Remus diede le spalle a quel disco d'argento per avviarsi verso la sua tana.  
Gli dispiaceva non poter godere di quelle notti illuminate dalla luce gentile della luna, per nulla simile alla terribile luce del sole, così violenta ed ustionante!  
Ma quelle erano le _loro_ notti, e lui non avrebbe rischiato un altro scontro per nulla al mondo.  
  
Accucciato sul fondo della sua grotta, Remus scrutava il cielo attraverso l'apertura nascosta dal fogliame e dalle rocce, detestando la luce che lo tormentava con la sua bellezza e quella strana attrattiva che aveva per lui, desiderando poterla distruggere e spegnere per poter finalmente stare in pace, anche se così ad illuminare la foresta non sarebbero rimaste che le stelle.  
Si rassegnò ad ascoltare malinconico i _loro_ suoni disturbare quelli della sua foresta, la sua casa, trasformandola in un luogo alieno e inospitale, mentre una pioggia leggera iniziava a cadere.  
Remus fu grato almeno di quel sollievo: la pioggia avrebbe coperto i loro rumori e avrebbe mascherato il suo odore, tenendolo al sicuro.  
Se solo ci fosse stato qualcun altro insieme a lui! Allora forse quell'attesa non gli sarebbe sembrata così estenuante, perché avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui condividerla.  
Qualcun altro come lui, solitario e nascosto, allontanato da tutti e desideroso tuttavia di trovare un'anima affine...  
In quelle notti soprattutto, Remus si trovava a desiderare spasmodicamente un _amico_ , anche se non avrebbe saputo usare quella parola: la sua era un'invocazione silenziosa, non una preghiera e nemmeno un qualche genere di formula; la sua unica supplica era costituita dalla fiamma della bramosia che gli ardeva dentro, facendolo soffrire a tal punto da impedirgli di trattenere i versi di dolore che gli salivano alle labbra, nonostante il pericolo di essere scoperto e stanato.  
Anno dopo anno, la sua supplica si faceva sempre più disperata, e ad ogni notte di luna piena era sempre più irrequieto ed amareggiato.  
  
Remus dovette attendere ancora altri lunghi inverni e molte altre lune, prima che il destino si decidesse a dare ascolto al suo dolore...

 


	2. Capitolo 1 – Il Cacciatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piccolo villaggio di Greenshaw viene turbato ormai da mesi dalle incursioni di un'inquietante creatura notturna; quando il “cacciatore di mostri” Sirius Black viene ingaggiato per catturarla, non può immaginare che l'incontro che farà in quella foresta cambierà per sempre la sua vita e svelerà il sanguinoso mistero dell'esistenza di Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è uno dei tre capitoli (includendo il prequel come capitolo a sé) che scrissi per questa fic nel 2011.

Il forestiero apparve all'alba, in sella a un cavallo dal pelo fulvo.  
  
Il primo a vederlo fu un bambino del villaggio, che corse ad annunciarne l'arrivo con grande agitazione, diretto verso la casa più grande di tutte.  
L'uomo si avvicinò senza fretta, mentre molte teste incuriosite spuntavano dalle finestre, e qualche abitante usciva guardingo per poi scrutarlo con diffidenza.  
L'uomo a cavallo trattenne malamente una smorfia di scherno.  
Un “fiorente villaggio”? Tutt'al più un agglomerato di case! La cosa più fiorente nelle vicinanze dovevano essere le erbacce di campo che minacciavano il raccolto, poco ma sicuro.  
Con questi pensieri in mente smontò da cavallo e lo condusse a mano verso la casa in cima alla piccola altura che dominava il villaggio, ignorando i mormorii che accompagnarono il suo passaggio; di certo doveva essersi sparsa la voce del suo arrivo, oramai c'era abituato: dopotutto il suo lavoro comportava una certa notorietà.  
Il bambino di prima uscì dalla porta e gli venne incontro poco prima che lui la raggiungesse, per annunciargli che Grindelwald lo aveva invitato ad entrare.  
\- Al vostro cavallo ci penso io, per cinque pezzi di rame, - gli suggerì con intraprendenza; il suo sguardo e il lieve tremito tradivano il nervosismo e forse la paura nel trovarsi davanti all'uomo, che non rispose ma sollevò un lembo della bisaccia che portava a tracolla per trarne fuori un sacchetto, da cui cavò tre piccole monete rotonde e rossiccie.  
Il bambino esitò ad accettarle, ma non fu tanto incosciente da mettersi a discutere ed infine si accontentò, prendendo in mano le briglie per condurre gentilmente l'animale sul retro della casa.  
Il suo timore era ben comprensibile: il forestiero era un uomo alto dallo sguardo penetrante, con i capelli neri come la pece e gli occhi grigi come il ferro; inoltre portava alla cintola un grosso coltellaccio in un fodero, come un brigante, ed una faretra piena di frecce sulla schiena; per quello che ne sapeva, poteva anche essere un assassino.

  
\- E così, questo è il villaggio di Greenshaw. - commentò lo straniero, sedendosi alla tavola del vecchio capovillaggio.  
Gellert Grindewald lo scrutò attentamente, valutandolo in silenzio; doveva essere stato un uomo forte e anche bello, una volta, ma la vecchiaia aveva avuto la meglio; ormai i suoi occhi azzurri erano affossati nelle occhiaie, il corpo emaciato si incurvava leggermente sotto il peso degli anni ed i capelli grigi conservavano appena qualche sprazzo dorato fra le ciocche aggrovigliate.  
\- E così, tu sei il cacciatore che hanno mandato qui; l'Esiliato Sirius Black-  
Il forestiero fece una smorfia, ma non replicò; ad infastidirlo, come sempre, era stato il suo nome più che l'appellativo: in qualunque luogo andasse e qualunque cosa facesse, per gli altri lui restava sempre uno di loro, un _Black._  
\- Mi è stato detto che serviva il mio aiuto, e che sono successe delle cose... insolite. - disse, asciutto.  
Gellert annuì, incrociando le mani rugose e sfregandole fra loro, come per scaldarsele.  
\- È il bestiame; le capre, soprattutto: metà del gregge di Aberforth è stato ucciso o ferito, e se le cose vanno avanti così non avremo più lana per commerciare.  
\- Il compenso? - domandò subito Sirius, stringendo le palpebre a quelle parole; quel villaggio non gli sembrava affatto ricco, e da quello che diceva l'uomo ora doveva esserlo ancora meno del solito.  
Il suo lavoro comportava grossi rischi, rischi che non era disposto a correre per poche monete d'argento.  
_Soprattutto_ in quel caso particolare.  
\- Non perdi tempo, eh? Avrai il tuo compenso... un sacco d'oro e uno d'argento, tutto ciò che mi rimane della mia fortuna; io sono vecchio e non vivrò ancora a lungo, ma il mio villaggio ha bisogno di essere sicuro, e quelle bestie non si fermeranno alle capre.  
\- Dunque si tratta di _loro._  
Il vecchio si strinse nelle spalle ossute.  
\- Di che altro potrebbe trattarsi?  
\- _Loro_ non attaccano bestiame, e non si avvicinano ai villaggi quando la luna non è piena, nemmeno ad uno piccolo ed isolato come questo. Qualcuno li ha visti?  
\- Alcuni li hanno sentiti, e ci sono le tracce... vengono dal bosco, di notte, e sfuggono alle trappole, quindi non siamo mai riusciti a prenderli.  
Naturale. Non era facile attirarli in trappola.  
_Se_ veramente si trattava di loro, si disse con scetticismo.  
\- Voglio vedere il posto dove è successo; se devo dargli la caccia, devo sapere con certezza con cosa ho a che fare.  
Gellert fece un cenno di assenso col capo, prima di recuperare il suo bastone e rialzarsi.  
\- Andiamo allora, sarà meglio che venga con te, - avvisò. - Quel vecchio pazzo di Aberforth non sarà contento di ricevere visite improvvise da parte di uno straniero.  
  
Aberforth squadrò i visitatori con sospetto, accogliendoli con indosso solo una sudicia vestaglia, i capelli bianchi arruffati e resi grigi dallo sporco.  
\- Chi diavolo è quello? - bofonchiò in direzione di Sirius, ma rivolgendosi a Gellert.  
\- Un cacciatore di mostri; è qui per prendere la cosa che ha ridotto in quel modo le tue capre.  
Il vecchio allevatore distese allora il volto corrucciato, uscendo per guidarli.  
\- Quella maledetta bestia, stanotte ne ha quasi ammazzata un'altra! E dire che avevo usato il veleno apposta... -  
\- _La_ cosa? _Quella_ bestia? Avevi parlato di un gruppo... - lo interruppe Sirius, voltandosi verso il capo.  
\- Aberforth dice che è uno solo, ma non ne siamo certi. - replicò questi, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia.  
\- Te lo dico io che è uno solo, vecchio rimbambito! Me ne accorgerei, dannazione, se un intero branco di quei mostri venisse ad attaccare le mie capre, senza contare che non si accontenterebbero di prenderne una alla volta- sbottò il diretto interessato, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia. -E poi, c'è solo _una_ serie di impronte che va dalla foresta al recinto.  
\- Se è uno solo, allora non può essere uno di loro; non cacciano mai da soli- commentò Sirius, che cominciava a pensare che tutta quella storia fosse solo una grossa perdita di tempo. - Dov'è la capra che ha ferito?  
\- Da questa parte, da questa parte, - disse Aberforth, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
Le capre rimaste scorrazzavano tranquille nel recinto, belando e pascolando ignare delle preoccupazioni del loro padrone.  
I tre uomini le oltrepassarono, diretti ad uno spiazzo dove la capra in questione era legata da sola, e tremava leggermente nonostante il sole.  
\- Era una gran bella capra, prometteva di venire su bene, - borbottò contrariato l'allevatore.  
Sirius si avvicinò, accovacciandosi davanti all'animale per esaminarlo; una delle gambe era fasciata e tremava più delle altre, e la fasciatura era sporca di sangue; osservò bene anche il collo, dove passò un dito che si sporcò di una sostanza ambrata e vischiosa.  
\- Non lo toccare, è veleno, - lo avvisò Aberforth. - Quella bestia ha azzannato al collo le altre, pensavo che avrei potuto ammazzarlo con quello. Invece il bastardo deve averlo capito, maledetto, e l'ha azzannata alla gamba... questa poveretta si è messa a urlare, io sono uscito per dare una lezione a quel parassita, ma il maledetto vigliacco è scappato via appena mi ha sentito, ho visto solo che se ne tornava laggiù. -  
Indicò un punto dove gli alberi si aprivano in un piccolo sentiero; lungo la distanza che andava dal recinto alla foresta, due serie di orme erano ancora impresse nel terreno.  
Sirius si chinò brevemente, strisciando il dito sul terreno per ripulirlo e scrutando attentamente quelle tracce, prima di rialzarsi e seguirne il tragitto, senza curarsi troppo dei due uomini anziani che non riuscivano a tenere il passo con la sua camminata impaziente.  
Quelle tracce arrivavano dalla foresta e tornavano indietro nella direzione opposta, dunque doveva trattarsi della stessa creatura, constatò Sirius, prima di calpestare qualcosa; fu un suono simile a quello di ramoscelli spezzati, ma più secco, e quando rialzò il piede vide sparsi per terra parecchi frammenti multicolori.  
Guardando meglio, si accorse degli altri oggetti sparsi lì accanto: alcuni piccoli crocefissi, due uova dipinte a colori vivaci (che gli fecero intuire la natura dell'oggetto accidentalmente distrutto) e una ghirlanda di fiori d'aglio.  
Simboli sacri o scaramantici; per allontanare il demone, pensò Sirius, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto sardonico.  
\- Ora sei convinto? - gli chiese Gellert, raggiungendolo; Aberforth era rimasto indietro, senza seguirli.  
\- È molto strano... -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Riconosco quelle orme, non esistono altre creature che ne lasciano di simili... ma loro non cacciano mai da soli, men che mai fuori dalle loro foreste. Inoltre, i segni che ha lasciato su quella capra sono anomali, e non avrebbe avuto motivo di fuggire per l'arrivo di un vecchio solo e isolato, che avrebbe facilmente ucciso.  
\- E allora di cosa può trattarsi?  
\- Non ne ho la minima idea – ammise Sirius con una smorfia; non gli piaceva l'idea di andare incontro all'ignoto.  
\- Che cosa intendi fare, dunque?  
\- Posso provare a scoprire di cosa si tratta, ed ucciderlo; esigerò lo stesso compenso, naturalmente, dato che non so neppure a quali rischi vado incontro.  
Gellert strinse le labbra, ma non replicò.  
\- Oppure potreste mettere qualcuno a guardia di questo sentiero, - propose Sirius, con un'alzata di spalle.  
\- Inutile, nessuno vuole farlo; credono tutti che si tratti di _loro_ , e chi non lo crede ne attribuisce la colpa ad un demone, - disse Gellert con amarezza, facendo un ampio gesto con il braccio per accennare agli amuleti disseminati per terra.  
Sirius non commentò; non era la prima volta che le malvagità delle bestie che cacciava venivano attribuite a creature immaginarie: demoni, vampiri, lupi mannari, naga,... se anche da qualche parte esistevano davvero quei mostri leggendari, lui non li aveva mai visti, quindi non se ne preoccupava.  
\- Portami ciò che sta devastando il mio villaggio, straniero, ed io ti ricompenserò generosamente.  
Una bestia mai vista prima, sconosciuta...  
Sirius incurvò le labbra in un sogghigno divertito.  
Avrebbe accettato, e non solo per i soldi.  
  
  
Remus si avvicinò al villaggio con cautela, memore degli avvenimenti della notte prima.  
Per poco non era stato attaccato dal vecchio uomo che proteggeva le capre, e per quanto potesse essere vecchio Remus sapeva che gli uomini avevano lame e fuoco e ramoscelli appuntiti e dolorosi, e ricordava ancora la volta che uno di loro aveva quasi incendiato la sua foresta per cercare di ucciderlo.  
Meglio stare lontano dagli uomini, meglio non essere visti; per quanto fossero così simili non erano certo gentili verso di lui, e lo chiamavano “mostro” o “demone”, e quando lo chiamavano così i loro piccoli gli lanciavano sassi addosso e le loro femmine stridevano come le aquile che vivevano sulle montagne, ma i maschi adulti lo attaccavano con le loro armi per ucciderlo.  
Raggiunse la fine del sentiero, dove alcuni sassi brillanti rilucevano alla luce della falce di luna.  
Remus si fermò ad osservare quei nuovi doni, arricciando il naso con una smorfia.  
Un odore strano, sconosciuto...  
Sfiorò con delicatezza i frammenti di una di quelle strane uova sparsi per terra, raccogliendoli in una mano e portandoseli alla bocca, facendo saettare fuori la lingua per saggiarli.  
_Sconosciuto_ , pensò, estraneo. Forse pericoloso.  
La creatura che lo aveva rotto non era un uomo del villaggio, anche se l'impronta che aveva lasciato era simile; l'odore che aveva lasciato era diverso, il sapore era diverso, dunque doveva trattarsi di qualcuno di diverso.  
_Pericoloso?_  
Si sporse appena, dondolando la testa, dubbioso.  
Le capre dormivano nel recinto, immobili e silenziose, ricche di delizioso cibo, ma quell'odore lo confondeva.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, avanzando sull'erba per non fare rumore; il vento soffiava dalla parte sbagliata, non gli avrebbe portato l'odore di una minaccia nascosta, dunque doveva agire con attenzione.  
Raggiunse il recinto di legno, issandosi con le braccia per appollaiarvisi in cima, e sporse la testa verso gli animali addormentati.  
Puzza di veleno, di nuovo.  
Sospirò, contrariato; se non poteva attaccarle al collo si sarebbero svegliate, avrebbero fatto rumore e l'uomo sarebbe arrivato prima che potesse sfamarsi.  
_Cibo_ , pensò, trattenendo un gemito lamentoso; aveva fame, e la notte prima non era riuscito a cibarsi a sufficienza.  
Cacciare nella foresta era più difficile, di notte, e le prede erano più piccole; quando aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi al villaggio era stato per la facilità con cui aveva scoperto di potersi sfamare.  
E poi erano arrivate le trappole, che aveva fiutato prima ancora di vederle, e poi gli strani doni lasciati ai limiti della foresta.  
E dopo ancora il veleno.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare indietro; se quell'uomo si fosse arrabbiato, avrebbe tentato di nuovo di bruciare la sua casa?  
Era ancora immobile quando sentì i rumori.  
Un calpestìo rumoroso e la voce di uno dei loro piccoli...  
Si voltò di scatto, e fu la sua fortuna: uno di quei ramoscelli affilati volava dritto verso di lui con un sibilo minaccioso, costringendolo a balzare via con tanta urgenza che ruzzolò per terra; recuperò l'equilibrio in fretta, slanciandosi verso il sentiero con rapidi balzi a zigzag, più simile ad una lepre che ad un predatore.  
Stupido, stupido! Che razza di rischio! Aveva visto altre creature uccise o ferite da quella specie di aculei, contorcersi grottescamente e lamentarsi come per un morso velenoso, per essersi avvicinate troppo agli uomini; e ora aveva rischiato di fare la stessa fine!  
Si addentrò a fondo nella foresta, più a fondo che poté, ignorando i doni lasciati per terra ma ricordando quell'odore strano e sconosciuto quando li oltrepassò.  
_Pericolo!_  
  
  
\- Maledizione! - imprecò Sirius, scagliando a terra la balestra.  
\- S... scusami... io... - balbettò il ragazzino, arretrando spaventato.  
\- Dannazione, ragazzo, cosa diamine ti è venuto in mente!? Ancora poco e l'avrei preso!  
\- I... io... mia madre mi ha fatto portare d... da mangiare... pensavamo... che fosse stanco e... mi dispiace...  
\- Mi sei costato ben due sacchi di monete! Al diavolo tu e il tuo cibo! - esclamò il cacciatore, rovesciando con violenza il contenuto della cesta e allontanandosi a grandi passi, fermandosi solo a riprendere la sua arma.  
Il ragazzo rimase immobile, spaventato; quel forestiero irascibile gli parve in quel momento più temibile di qualsiasi bestia.

 


	3. Capitolo 2 - Il Guerriero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piccolo villaggio di Greenshaw viene turbato ormai da mesi dalle incursioni di un'inquietante creatura notturna; quando il “cacciatore di mostri” Sirius Black viene ingaggiato per catturarla, non può immaginare che l'incontro che farà in quella foresta cambierà per sempre la sua vita e svelerà il sanguinoso mistero dell'esistenza di Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo che scrissi nel 2011. Dal prossimo in poi, la storia prosegue con i nuovi capitoli scritti effettivamente attorno al giorno di pubblicazione.

Foschia.  
  
Dall'alto della sua finestra, sembrava permeare ogni cosa, dando alle case del villaggio un aspetto quasi spettrale.  
Spettrale? Sirius sorrise a quel pensiero, ricordando le dicerie del villaggio.  
Un demone, avevano detto! Altro che demone, quell'essere doveva essere più che mortale per spaventarsi e scappare in quel modo.  
Un vero peccato averlo mancato, e soprattutto non essere riuscito a vederlo bene con quella poca luce.  
 _Poteva essere uno di loro?_  
Se l'era ripetuta spesso, questa domanda, ed ogni volta non era riuscito a rispondersi in modo certo.  
Non poteva negarlo, eppure il suo istinto gli diceva che quella era la pista sbagliata, poiché la sua esperienza gli aveva insegnato che _loro_ non si comportavano in quel modo.  
Era un bel rompicapo.  
  
\- Vuoi andare nella foresta? Con quel demone in giro?  
Il bambino lo fissò sconvolto, protendendosi verso di lui.  
Sirius non si voltò a guardarlo per rispondergli, ma continuò invece a controllare il contenuto delle sue borse, appoggiandosene alcune sulle spalle e lasciandone altre nella stalla, vicino al suo cavallo.  
\- Se voglio dargli la caccia, devo prima trovarlo. Grazie a tuo fratello, ora quella creatura mi ha scoperto e non tornerà più a cacciare con tanta imprudenza, quindi non posso aspettare che si avvicini alle capre di quel vecchio.  
\- Russell è tutto tonto! - sbottò il bambino, arrossendo di vergogna pensando a come il fratello maggiore avesse malinterpretato le parole della madre, ostacolando il forestiero.  
\- Tonto o no, il suo scherzetto mi è costato caro, quindi farà meglio a starmi lontano per il suo bene, perché se lo ripete non penso che potrei rispondere delle mie azioni, - replicò Sirius, in tono calmo che a malapena faceva trapelare la sua rabbia.  
\- Dovrai portare con te una protezione  
\- Le protezioni non gli hanno impedito di entrare nel tuo villaggio  
\- Don Faustus dice che dobbiamo avere più fede, che se saremo virtuosi il loro potere aumenterà e scaccerà il demone.  
\- Se il tuo prete ne è convinto, buon pro gli faccia; io preferisco fidarmi del potere di questo.  
Così dicendo, Sirius estrasse il coltellaccio che portava alla cintola, e il bambino fece tanto d'occhi.  
Certo, non era una spada come nei racconti dei cavalieri, ma era lucente e affilata e molto diversa dai miseri coltelli che si potevano trovare nel villaggio.  
\- Hai ucciso molti mostri con quello?  
\- Ho ucciso molti di _loro_ , e non è stato facile. Lo sai come si sconfiggono?  
Il bambino scosse la testa.  
\- Devi trovare il loro capo. Loro hanno sempre un capo... è il più grosso, il più forte e il più spaventoso di tutto il branco. A quel punto, non rimane che ucciderlo. Solo un potente guerriero possa uccidere un loro capo, così credono, e questo li spaventa a tal punto da farli fuggire tutti quanti.  
Sirius ripose il coltello, stringendo la cinghia di una borsa prima di avvicinarsi al suo cavallo, accarezzandogli il muso.  
\- Ma allora tu devi essere un potente guerriero... come un cavaliere!  
Sirius storse la bocca in una smorfia, come se avesse assaggiato del fiele.  
\- Io sono un cacciatore. Uccido bestie, non paesani innocenti.  
\- Come? -  
Il bambino lo guardò confuso, e Sirius sospirò, senza rispondere.  
  
  
C'era stato un tempo in cui Sirius aveva creduto di essere uno di loro, un Black, rampollo di nobile famiglia destinato a grandi cose, smanioso come gli altri di conquistarsi onore e gloria in battaglia.  
Un tempo in cui era stato il fiore all'occhiello dei suoi genitori, e suo fratello minore Regulus l'aveva guardato con ammirazione ed invidia, seguendolo come la sua ombra.  
Allora i suoi passatempi preferiti erano andare a caccia con Regulus e pochi uomini fidati del castello, scorrazzando liberamente per i possedimenti dei Black, che erano molto vasti e redditizi.  
Non si sarebbe mai visto un villaggio come quello di Greenshaw nelle loro terre, suo padre non avrebbe mai permesso che una simile macchia danneggiasse il buon nome dei Black, ed ovunque Sirius andasse era riconosciuto come _il valente figlio di Orion_ e non come “l'Esiliato”.  
Fin da subito, Sirius sembrava destinato a prendere il posto del padre, di cui non si stancava mai di ascoltare i grandiosi racconti delle sue battaglie.  
Non vedeva l'ora di poter andare in battaglia come cavaliere, con Regulus al fianco, per servire il Re e portare grande onore ai Black, sterminando gli empi e i malvagi con la sua lucente spada, liberando il regno dalla minaccia degli invasori.  
E poi...  
  
  
Sirius scosse la testa, scacciando quei lontani ricordi.  
\- Tieni tuo fratello lontano dai guai, - borbottò rivolto al bambino, arruffandogli i capelli prima di uscire.  
Il bambino lo fissò mentre si allontanava, confuso dal gesto di quello straniero.  
  
Certo era inevitabile essere guardati a quel modo, dato che tutti sapevano il motivo del suo arrivo, e tutti sapevano dov'era diretto.  
Ben presto, Sirius si trovò al seguito una piccola folla curiosa, contadini, madri ed artigiani che avevano sospeso le loro occupazioni quotidiane per assistere all'evento di uno straniero tanto coraggioso e folle da addentrarsi nella foresta a caccia di demoni.  
\- Straniero, aspetta prima di partire! Solo un rito purificatore ti proteggerà dalle loro insidie! - esclamò il prete, correndogli dietro con un'agilità ammirevole per la sua età.  
\- Se aspetto troppo quella bestia morirà di vecchiaia prima che io la raggiunga, e allora me lo pagherete voi il compenso? - replicò sbrigativo Sirius, che non aveva voglia di discutere di amuleti e superstizioni, prima di aumentare l'andatura.  
\- Non siate sciocco, non lasciate che l'avidità vi offuschi la mente, - insistette l'altro, ansante per la fatica di tenere il passo. - I demoni sono astuti, vi servirà una protezione per non essere tratti in inganno dalle loro illusioni!  
Sirius lo ignorò, confidando nel fatto che l'altro si sarebbe dato per vinto prima di lui, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la cocciutaggine di Don Faustus, che con uno scatto inaspettato gli si portò a fianco e l'afferrò per un lembo del mantello.  
\- Per l'amor del cielo! Almeno portate questo con voi! - sbottò, ansimando e piegandosi su sé stesso per lo sforzo che gli era costato, prima di sfilarsi dal collo il proprio rosario con crocifisso.  
Sirius si fermò a guardare quell'uomo, e nel suo volto segnato dal tempo non lesse che ostinazione e preoccupazione; poteva essere uno straniero, ma per quel prete lui era “un figlio di Dio”, e nella sua testardaggine avrebbe potuto anche seguirlo per tutta la foresta e rovinargli la caccia finché non avesse accettato la sua “protezione”.  
Sospirò, allungando la mano per accettare il rosario; era un semplice rosario con perle di legno dipinto, ma di fine artigianato, sicuramente un oggetto prezioso per l'altro.  
Se lo mise al collo per accontentarlo, non volendo rischiare che questi lo seguisse per davvero, poi ripartì in fretta per evitare che al prete venisse in mente di costringerlo anche a sottoporsi a chissà quale rito di purificazione, facendogli perdere altro tempo.  
Tuttavia il gesto del sacerdote colpì tanto i popolani che molti di essi si affrettarono ad imitarlo, intralciando il cammino del cacciatore.  
Si avvicinò così lo speziale con una fiasca di alcol ed erbe medicinali, mentre diverse donne si affrettarono a correre a casa e ritornargli incontro per portargli involti di cibo, ed alcuni dei ragazzi si offrirono di seguirlo nella foresta per aiutarlo nella sua _nobile impresa._  
Sirius, che avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di tutte quelle premure, si ritrovò così a dover accettare o scansare i vari doni, respingendo le offerte dei ragazzi che con la loro inesperienza ed incoscienza avrebbero fatto scappare la creatura o ne sarebbero caduti vittima prima che lui potesse compiere il suo dovere, e tanto dovette affannarsi a parlare e fermarsi e negoziare che dalle ultime luci del pomeriggio si passò a quella ben più tenue del crepuscolo.   
Quando finalmente se ne liberò, riuscì così ad oltrepassare la frontiera delimitata dagli amuleti che calpestò senza riservo, lamentandosi fra sé e sé dell'irritante insistenza di quei pezzenti.  
  


  
Foschia.  
  
Remus si guardò intorno, mugugnando per il malumore.  
Aveva fame, più fame che mai, e quella foschia non lo avrebbe certo aiutato a cacciare.  
 _Colpa di quell'uomo, l'uomo con lo strano odore._  
Non fosse stato per lui, forse la notte prima sarebbe riuscito a mangiare!  
Batté le mani per terra, con stizza, sollevando pezzi di muschio e terriccio, poi si sollevò sugli arti posteriori, fiutando nell'aria un odore insolito e stranamente familiare.  
Poteva essere...?  
Sospettoso, Remus si riabbassò per seguire la pista, avanzando con cautela e fermandosi a saggiare l'aria con la lingua di tanto in tanto, quando l'odore sembrava divenire più forte.  
Si avvicinava al villaggio, dunque doveva essere venuto da lì; questo sospetto fu confermato quando si imbatté nelle tracce inequivocabili del passaggio di un uomo.  
Remus sgranò gli occhi e drizzò le orecchie, annusando l'erba schiacciata con diffidenza, lasciandosi sfuggire un verso sconvolto nel riconoscere definitivamente l'odore.  
Era lui! Lui! L'odioso sconosciuto che aveva tentato di colpirlo!  
Tremante d'indignazione, Remus affondò le dita nel terreno, inarcando la schiena e ringhiando.  
Quell'uomo era nella _sua_ foresta!  
Nessuno entrava mai nella sua foresta di notte, tranne qualche raro forestiero sperduto che fuggiva via spaventato non appena Remus tentava di avvicinarsi; soprattutto, nessun uomo era mai entrato nella sua foresta con la palese intenzione di fargli male.  
Come osava!  
Remus graffiò il terreno con rabbia, come per cancellare le tracce di quel passaggio, poi si sollevò sugli arti posteriori e sporse il bacino, orinando per marchiare il territorio e rivendicarlo come suo.  
Oh, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, eccome!  
Se solo non fosse stato così affamato si sarebbe messo subito alla sua ricerca; purtroppo non era riuscito a mangiare praticamente nulla le notti precedenti, prima per colpa del vecchio uomo che l'aveva scacciato dalle sue capre e poi per colpa di quell'intruso che aveva cercato di colpirlo, ed ora lo stomaco gli brontolava rumorosamente.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi di soppiatto ed attaccarlo se aveva così tanta fame, soprattutto con quella foschia.  
E se poi fosse stato ferito? Non sarebbe riuscito a cacciare per molto tempo, e intanto _quello_ l'avrebbe cercato, così se mai fosse uscito dalla sua tana avrebbe rischiato di essere trovato e forse ucciso.  
No, purtroppo per quanto smaniasse dalla voglia di dargli una lezione avrebbe dovuto aspettare e andare invece a caccia per saziarsi il più possibile.  
Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare la notte dopo, decise.  
Lo sarebbe andato a cercare, l'avrebbe stanato e poi l'avrebbe attaccato per fargliela pagare e cacciarlo via.  
Non se ne sarebbe nutrito, certo, _lei_ non avrebbe voluto; tuttavia era pronto ad uccidere se l'altro avesse tentato ancora di fargli del male.  
Con questi pensieri in mente, Remus voltò le spalle al villaggio, gettando un'occhiata al cielo verso la luna.  
Ancora una piccola luce bianca, ricurva come una zanna, che illuminava fiocamente la notte.  
Rassicurato, Remus andò a caccia.

 


	4. Capitolo 3 - L'intruso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piccolo villaggio di Greenshaw viene turbato ormai da mesi dalle incursioni di un'inquietante creatura notturna; quando il “cacciatore di mostri” Sirius Black viene ingaggiato per catturarla, non può immaginare che l'incontro che farà in quella foresta cambierà per sempre la sua vita e svelerà il sanguinoso mistero dell'esistenza di Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo vero e proprio nuovo capitolo di questa storia!
> 
> Questo capitolo della storia è stato scritto per la terza settimana dell'ottava edizione del COW-T indetto da LandeDiFandom

 

Sirius si avvicinò al tronco dell'albero più vicino, appoggiando la mano contro i graffi profondi che ne solcavano la corteccia.  
Riconosceva bene quei segni. Erano marchi di avvertimento, che _loro_ usavano per segnalare il loro territorio.  
Ancora una volta, si ritrovò a chiedersi se non si fosse sbagliato, eppure non non aveva senso.  
_Loro_ cacciavano in branco, vivevano in branco, e nessun capobranco avrebbe mai lasciato che uno dei suoi scorrazzasse in giro da solo, mettendo a rischio tutti gli altri.  
Con un sospiro, il cacciatore proseguì il suo cammino. Poteva sentire il rumore di un ruscello, poco lontano, dove si sarebbe potuto fermare per fare scorta d'acqua e riflettere sul da farsi.  
Il cielo si era tinto di rosso, e ben presto la luce del tramonto avrebbe lasciato il posto alla notte.  
Non poteva perdere tempo. Qualsiasi cosa fosse quella creatura, si trattava comunque di una bestia notturna, dunque non poteva farsi cogliere impreparato.  
Non era ancora sicuro di come avrebbe fatto a trovarlo. La sua tana non poteva essere lontana e, se era veramente da solo, il modo più sicuro per liberarsi di lui era quello di stanarlo e costringerlo ad uscire allo scoperto sotto il sole, dove sarebbe stato vulnerabile.  
I _loro_ occhi erano infatti sensibili alla sua luce, tanto da non poterla guardare direttamente, e la loro pelle bianca ne veniva ustionata. Se Gellert aveva ragione, allora sarebbe stato lo stesso per quell'essere.  
L'unico problema era riuscire a trovarla.  
Per un branco intero era molto difficile passare inosservato. la loro presenza era solitamente motivo sufficiente per tenere lontana qualunque cosa potesse minacciarli, dunque non si preoccupavano di non lasciare tracce nei pressi del loro rifugio.  
In questo caso era diverso. Quella creatura sembrava sapere di essere sola, e di conseguenza indifesa davanti ad una minaccia inaspettata. Sirius aveva già tentato senza successo di localizzarne il nascondiglio, ma nessuna pista che seguiva riusciva a condurlo dove avrebbe voluto.  
Niente da fare, doveva arrendersi all'evidenza: di quel passo gli ci sarebbero volute settimane intere per finire quel lavoro, e più tempo passava più sarebbe stato difficile cogliere la creatura di sorpresa. Avrebbe dovuto escogitare qualcos'altro.  
Se solo quel ragazzino non si fosse messo in mezzo, quelle monete sarebbero già state nelle sue tasche!  
Scacciò quel pensiero dalla testa, concentrandosi sulla propria situazione. A nulla sarebbe servito rimuginare sull'occasione perduta.  
In fondo, una parte di lui ne era segretamente felice.  
Erano anni ormai che non faceva che vagare di villaggio in villaggio richiamato dalla notizia di simili attacchi, centellinando i guadagni delle ricompense nell'attesa del prossimo ingaggio.  
In molti lo temevano o ammiravano, e i ragazzini spesso rimanevano colpiti dai racconti delle sue imprese, considerandolo una specie di celebrità. Vi erano addirittura donne che lo seducevano solo per il gusto di poter dire di aver giaciuto con il famoso cacciatore di mostri.  
Sirius considerava tutto ciò un'enorme sciocchezza. Per lui non era altro che un lavoro, niente di più. Non era l'avventura a guidarlo, ma la necessità. Annientare quelle creature era l'unica cosa che sapesse fare davvero.  
Si era ripetuto più volte, nell'addentrarsi in quella foresta, che non c'era nulla di diverso in quello che stava facendo. Avrebbe trovato quell'essere, l'avrebbe ucciso e ne avrebbe riportato la testa di fronte al capovillaggio per ricevere il proprio compenso, poi sarebbe ripartito per fare la stessa cosa ancora ed ancora, finché non fosse divenuto troppo vecchio e stanco per continuare o non avesse incontrato la propria fine per mano _loro_.  
Eppure dentro di sé avvertiva un sentimento nuovo, o forse solo da tempo dimenticato. Non riusciva a scacciare il pensiero che quella fosse per lui una sfida, qualcosa in cui mettere finalmente alla prova le sue abilità.  
Quando anche le ultime luci del tramonto calarono all'orizzonte, Sirius si rimise in cammino, i sensi all'erta e la balestra pronta per essere impugnata alla prima occasione.  
Che quella bestia venisse pure! Gli avrebbe fatto assaggiare la punta delle sue frecce, e stavolta non gli sarebbe sfuggito tanto facilmente!

  
  


Remus era rimasto ad attendere con impazienza che anche le ultime luci del sole calassero, camminando avanti e indietro davanti all'ingresso della propria tana ed affilandosi di tanto in tanto gli artigli contro le pareti di roccia.  
Ora che si era finalmente saziato grazie alla caccia della notte precedente, era finalmente pronto ad andare in cerca dell'intruso che aveva osato spingersi fin oltre i confini della foresta, per difendere il proprio territorio e cacciarlo via da quello che ormai da molti anni era l'unico posto che potesse chiamare “casa”.  
Era già abbastanza ingiusto doverla dividere con _loro_ , che almeno non si spingevano nei pressi del villaggio se non durante le notti di luna piena. Non avrebbe lasciato che una nuova minaccia vi si insediasse indisturbata!  
Una volta che finalmente il buio calò di nuovo, Remus si fece strada attraverso il fogliame per sbucare finalmente all'esterno della grotta, avendo cura di nasconderne l'entrata prima di allontanarsi. Si mosse furtivamente lungo la parete rocciosa finché non gli fu più possibile, in modo da non lasciare orme troppo vicine al suo nascondiglio, prima di dirigersi verso il fitto della foresta in cerca della misteriosa minaccia.  
Non gli ci volle molto per riconoscere nuovamente l'odore che l'aveva allertato la notte prima e che gli fece nuovamente digrignare i denti per l'irritazione. Si trattenne dall'ululare una minaccia, non volendo essere scoperto. Sapeva di essere molto più veloce e più forte di un semplice umano, ma l'altro aveva ramoscelli appuntiti da lanciare e forse anche lame affilate per colpirlo, altrettanto pericolose e letali dei suoi artigli e delle sue zanne.  
No, doveva agire di soppiatto e tendergli un agguato. Solo così sarebbe stato sicuro di non correre il rischio di finire vittima di quell'uomo e delle sue armi.  
Senza indugiare oltre, Remus annusò nuovamente l'aria, saggiandola con la lingua finché non fu sicuro della direzione in cui l'odore si faceva più intenso, poi si diresse sulle tracce del forestiero a passo cauto ma sostenuto.

  
  


Sirius si guardò intorno con circospezione, tendendo l'orecchio per ascoltare i rumori della foresta.  
Non riusciva a sentire niente...o perlomeno, niente che non fosse normale aspettarsi in quella situazione. Solo il fruscio del vento, e lo scorrere del ruscello più in lontananza.  
Eppure non riusciva a scacciarsi di dosso la sensazione che qualcuno – o più probabilmente, _qualcosa_ – lo stesse osservando.  
Sirius si fermò sui propri passi, voltandosi a scrutare nella penombra con espressione corrucciata.  
Alla fioca luce della piccola falce di luna che si stagliava nel cielo, non gli parve di scorgere nulla di insolito. Nonostante ciò, rimase in guardia.  
Aveva imparato ormai da tempo a non sottovalutare i propri istinti. Molte volte, era stato quello a fare la differenza fra la sopravvivenza e la morte.  
C'era silenzio intorno a lui. _Fin troppo_ , si rese conto.  
Alle sue orecchie non giungevano più né il richiamo degli uccelli notturni, né il crepitio delle piccole creature nel folto dell'erba che si scansavano al suo passaggio.  
Le sue labbra si stirarono in un breve sorriso. A quanto pareva, non avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno di cercarlo.  
Gli era bastato farsi trovare.

 

 


	5. Capitolo 4 – La Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente il primo incontro fra Sirius e Remus! Breve ma intenso XD
> 
> Stay tuned for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo partecipa alla settima settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da LandeDiFandom, utilizzando il prompt "fiume"

Remus rimase immobile, scrutando la figura del forestiero attraverso le fronde dell'albero sopra a cui si era appollaiato per tenerlo d'occhio dall'alto.

Quell'umano era diverso da quelli del villaggio. Si aggirava furtivamente, il più silenziosamente possibile, facendo attenzione ad ogni movimento e rumore attorno a sé.

Remus si era ben presto reso conto che non gli sarebbe stato facile coglierlo di sorpresa. Soprattutto quando lo vide fermarsi all'improvviso e voltarsi a guardare nella sua direzione.

Nonostante tutto, non poté non rimanerne ammirato. Nessun umano si era mai accorto di lui quando non aveva voluto farsi trovare, se non il vecchio che sorvegliava le capre, ma in quel caso era stato inevitabile dato che lui continuava a fargliele sparire.

Inoltre, il villaggio era diverso dalla foresta; non c'erano alberi dove arrampicarsi né fogliame o erba folta dove nascondersi, quindi c'era sempre il rischio di esporsi allo sguardo degli umani. Fortunatamente la maggior parte di quelli che si erano imbattuti in lui durante la caccia erano troppo intimiditi dal suo aspetto, così come dalle sue zanne affilate e dai suoi artigli taglienti, per rappresentare una minaccia.

Ma non quell'umano.

Remus inclinò appena la testa, osservando mentre lo sconosciuto tirava fuori dei suoi ramoscelli appuntiti dalla sacca dietro la sua schiena e lo posizionava nell'oggetto che teneva in mano. Capii allora che era lo stesso oggetto che aveva usato per lanciargli contro quello che l'aveva quasi colpito, e il suo corpo si inarcò mentre digrignava i denti in un'espressione feroce, non riuscendo a trattenere il ringhio sommesso che gli salì alle labbra.

Doveva scacciarlo di lì, e subito, ma non poteva rischiare di farsi colpire. Per quanto il suo istinto gli dicesse di attaccare la minaccia che gli stava davanti, sapeva che l'altro era abbastanza veloce ed astuto da poterlo ferire, forse anche uccidere, prima che lui potesse avvicinarsi abbastanza anche solo per sfiorarlo.

Se fosse stato con _loro_ , pensò con amarezza, non avrebbe avuto quel problema.  _Loro_ non avevano bisogno di guardarsi le spalle da soli ad ogni passo, potevano contare gli uni sugli altri. 

Ma  _loro_ non lo avevano voluto, e lui non aveva mai più osato tentare di avvicinarglisi. Portava ancora addosso le cicatrici di quell'incontro. 

Scacciò via quei pensieri dalla mente; non era il momento di rimuginare, l'ultima volta aveva rischiato di pagare cara la propria distrazione. Doveva rimanere concentrato, e pensare a come sarebbe riuscito ad eluderlo prima di disarmarlo.

Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto allora. Non gli piaceva l'idea di uccidere qualcosa di cui non poteva nutrirsi, ma temeva che l'altro non gli avrebbe lasciato scelta.

Sospirando tra sé e sé, Remus appoggiò la testa al ramo sopra a cui si era acquattato, conservando le proprie forze senza mai smettere di fissarlo. Non avrebbe fatto la prima mossa finché non fosse stato sicuro di poterlo cogliere di sorpresa.

  
  


Sirius rimase immobile, lo sguardo attento e l'orecchio teso in attesa di cogliere qualunque suono o movimento improvviso attorno a lui. Se davvero si trattava di uno di  _loro_ , non avrebbe esitato a lungo prima di colpire. Quella era una delle loro debolezze principali, non perdevano tempo a riflettere prima di agire. Dopotutto, normalmente non ne avevano alcun bisogno, il loro numero e le loro forze bastavano a sopraffare la maggior parte di coloro che tentavano di fermarsi a lottare anziché fuggire e mettersi in salvo.

D'altro canto in questo caso si trattava di una bestia solitaria, probabilmente priva della guida di un capobranco. Non essendogli mai capitato di trovarsi a fronteggiare quel tipo di situazione, la realtà era che non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi.

La creatura in questione aveva già dimostrato di non essere facile preda di trappole, visto come aveva evitato i tentativi di Aberforth di tenerlo lontano dalle proprie capre, dunque Sirius non sapeva come avrebbe potuto spingerla a venire allo scoperto.

Prima o poi si sarebbe dovuta muovere per sfuggire alle luci dell'alba, ma mancavano ancora diverse ore prima che ciò succedesse. Senza contare il fatto che era riuscita ad avvicinarglisi quasi senza far avvertire la propria presenza, dunque avrebbe potuto benissimo sfuggirgli con altrettanta facilità.

No, se voleva davvero farla uscire allo scoperto doveva trovare il modo di indurla a colpire per prima.

\- Devo essermelo immaginato, - mormorò Sirius, abbassando la balestra e voltandosi per allontanarsi.

Era un azzardo, ma forse se gli avesse fatto credere di aver abbassato la guardia l'altro si sarebbe deciso a colpire. Allora, si disse, sarebbe stata solo una questione di non farsi cogliere impreparato. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma era l'unica idea che aveva a parte rimanere lì ad aspettare e rischiare di farselo sfuggire di nuovo.

Si avviò nuovamente in direzione del ruscello, rimanendo all'erta per non rischiare di perdersi alcun segno della presenza dell'altro. Agire da esca non era una cosa a cui era abituato, dunque nonostante tutto non poteva impedire al proprio cuore di battere a mille al pensiero che in qualunque momento la creatura avrebbe potuto decidersi a colpire.

C'era una prima volta per tutto, suppose.

  
  


Remus si rimise a sedere quando lo vide allontanarsi.

Forse dopotutto l'altro non era poi così scaltro come pensava. Per un attimo aveva tenuto che sarebbe rimasto fermo ad aspettare fino ad obbligarlo a ritirarsi per tornare al proprio rifugio, sprecando così le proprie forze.

Lo inseguì in silenzio, passando da un albero all'altro attraverso l'erba folta, abbastanza lontano da non farsi scoprire ma senza mai perderlo di vista. Si stava dirigendo verso il ruscello, precisamente verso il punto in cui esso confluiva nel fiume che scorreva fra la montagna e il villaggio, per poi andare ad immettersi nella costa.

Remus avrebbe preferito spingerlo di nuovo verso il villaggio, ma se non poteva fare altrimenti lo avrebbe seguito fino al fiume. Era un abile nuotatore, e se ce ne fosse stato bisogno non avrebbe esitato ad attaccarlo nell'acqua. Sapeva che gli umani del luogo evitavano di spingersi là dove le correnti si facevano troppo intense, perché non erano abbastanza forti per contrastarle.

La sua caccia continuò fino a quando non si ritrovarono entrambi nei pressi di quella zona in cui l'esiguo corso del ruscello sfociava nelle acque ben più tumultuose del fiume. Remus lo vide appoggiare l'arma per terra e tirare fuori qualcosa dal proprio zaino, sporgendosi per riempire il piccolo contenitore con l'acqua corrente, apparentemente ignorando il fatto di essere stato seguito fino a quel punto.

Fu allora che decise di scendere ed uscire allo scoperto, acquattandosi nell'erba e strisciando verso di lui fino a quando non fu abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare.

  
  


Sirius non aspettava altro se non di vederlo arrivare, e ben presto la sua attesa venne finalmente premiata.

Con la coda dell'occhio avvertì un movimento dietro di sé, sforzandosi di non voltarsi subito per reagire solo perché voleva essere sicuro di non dargli occasione per scappare dalle sue grinfie.

La sua balestra aveva già una freccia incoccata, ma non l'avrebbe aiutato da una distanza così breve. La sua mano libera corse al proprio fianco, afferrando l'elsa della spada che ancora portava con sé, uno dei pochi cimeli di quella famiglia di cui avrebbe desiderato dimenticare completamente l'esistenza.

L'avrebbe colpito con quella, decise, ma doveva essere sicuro di non mancarlo. Un passo falso e avrebbe potuto dire addio al proprio compenso così come alla propria esistenza.

Avvertiva la sua presenza dietro di sé, tangibile quanto l'acqua gelida in cui aveva immerso la propria borraccia. Era così vicino che, se si fosse voltato in quel momento, avrebbe potuto toccarlo.

Sirius trattenne il respiro, aspettando la mossa dell'altro.

Fu allora che la creatura fece qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

  
  


\- Vai via! - sibilò Remus, ergendosi in tutta la propria altezza e mostrandogli i denti in segno di offesa, gli artigli sguainati e pronti a colpire.

Balzò indietro quando l'altro lo attaccò, evitando il fendente della lama che si era portato dietro. Era molto più grande di quelle degli abitanti del villaggio e luccicava alla luce della luna.

  
  


Sirius arretrò di fronte alla creatura, la propria spada sguainata e pronta ad attaccarlo.

Lo fissò con un misto di sorpresa e confusione. Non era possibile... doveva esserselo immaginato. Nessuna di quelle creature aveva mai parlato prima di allora, e lui non aveva mai creduto ne fossero capaci.

\- Vattene! - insistette l'altro in tono minaccioso, soffiandogli contro come un gatto.

La sua voce era distorta, ma abbastanza chiara da non lasciare dubbi. Aveva davvero parlato.

Sirius non abbassò l'arma ma tentennò, incapace di credere a quello che aveva appena udito.

Mai prima di allora aveva udito qualcosa di simile ad una parola uscire dalla bocca di uno di loro, ma a meno che le sue orecchie non lo stessero ingannando, era proprio quello che stava succedendo.

Forse fu quello che lo fece esitare.

Lo squadrò con attenzione. La pelle pallida, gli artigli, gli occhi che luccicavano alla luce della luna.... non aveva dubbi, doveva trattarsi di una di quelle creature.

Eppure non lo aveva ancora attaccato.

\- Che cosa... che cosa sei? - mormorò, stringendo la presa sull'elsa della propria spada.

  
  


Remus digrignò i denti, mettendo in mostra le proprie zanne e sfoderando gli artigli.

\- Vattene dalla mia foresta! - gli disse, esitando solo perché non voleva rischiare di essere ferito dalla sua lama.

I suoi occhi colsero un luccichio inaspettato, e Remus sollevò lo sguardo verso il collo dell'uomo, riconoscendo uno dei tributi che gli abitanti del villaggio talvolta lasciavano all'ingresso della foresta.

Tanto bastò per distrarlo, e prima che potesse colpire per primo l'altro aveva già sguainato la propria arma, avanzando verso di lui e tirando un fendente che avrebbe potuto essere mortale, se Remus non fosse balzato subito di lato per evitarlo.

_Stupido!_

Non poteva credere di essere stato così incauto. Per poco non gli era costato ben caro.

Si allontanò in fretta, retrocedendo e agitando nervosamente la coda, fissando con ostilità l'umano che si preparava sicuramente a sferrare un altro attacco.

Non gli avrebbe dato un'altra possibilità di ferirlo. Se si fosse avvicinato di nuovo, avrebbe mirato alla gola e l'avrebbe azzannato senza pietà.

Per molti lunghi istanti, nessuno dei due si mosse. La sua coda intanto continuava a sferzare l'aria, le sue dita contratte per mettere in mostra gli artigli taglienti come lame, e le zanne sfoderate in un'espressione feroce.

Si aspettava che il forestiero lo attaccasse da un momento all'altro, scattando verso di lui per provare ad affondare la lama nelle sue carni. Quello che non si aspettava, invece, era che l'altro si strappasse di dosso l'oggetto che teneva al proprio collo con la mano libera, agitandolo per farlo risuonare nell'aria della notte.

Remus drizzò le orecchie appuntite, e il suo sguardo dardeggiò tra la lama ancora sfoderata e quell'oggetto luccicante che lo richiamava con il suo tintinnio invitante. Non aveva idea di cosa l'altro avesse in mente, ma sapeva che non poteva abbassare la guardia, per quanto tutto il suo corpo fremesse dal desiderio di appropriarsi di quel ciondolo lucente.

  
  


Sirius non poteva credere che quell'inutile cianfrusaglia si stesse davvero rivelando utile contro quella creatura.

D'altro canto, non avrebbe nemmeno mai creduto che quell'essere fosse in grado di parlare, quindi a quel punto non sapeva davvero più cosa aspettarsi.

\- Dunque sei davvero un demone? - gli chiese, senza davvero aspettarsi una risposta. Non credeva davvero nelle parole del prete, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse quella creatura, la vista del rosario sembrava averla mandata in agitazione.

Una volta tornato al villaggio, si disse, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il prete di avergliene fatto dono. Forse sarebbe stata proprio quella la chiave per cogliere quell'essere alla sprovvista.

Così pensando, glielo lanciò addosso e si preparò a colpire.

Non si aspettava certo che invece l'altro esitasse appena qualche secondo prima di balzare in avanti e raccoglierlo al volo, voltandosi poi per sparire nel fitto della foresta.

Ne rimase così interdetto che per qualche istante non riuscì a fare niente se non fissare la figura che si allontanava di fronte a lui.

\- Ehi aspett... EHI! FERMATI! - gli gridò, partendo subito alla rincorsa, ma l'altro era troppo veloce. Prima che potesse raggiungerlo il mostro si era già defilato nell'oscurità della notte.

 _Bella mossa Sirius_ , si disse con amarezza.

Almeno adesso sapeva con che cosa aveva a che fare. Più o meno.

Non era ancora del tutto sicuro di non aver avuto una qualche sorta di assurda allucinazione.

  
  


 


End file.
